Kings of the Hill
The are a smaller hero team led by Houndstooth, formed following Gold Morning. ''Modus operandi'' The Kings of the Hill were a smaller team based in The City, affiliated with the Wardens.There were larger display boards set up around the edges of the lobby, much like the maps that were stationed around malls, but these showed off the icons for each of the teams under the Wardens’ umbrella. They might have been touchscreens. There were screens for Advance Guard, Foresight, the Attendant, the Shepherds, and smaller teams like the Kings of the Hill, the Wayfinders, and the Navigators. The screen for the Attendant was still up, but it was dark, only the faint outline of the Attendants’ icon on the screen. The Shepherd’s screen had been moved forward and to a position of more prominence. - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 Though not as powerful as the larger hero teams, they held territory where they helped keep the peace.She added, “With the help of other groups and forces.” “We can be one of those other forces,” Houndstooth said. “Kings of the Hill aren’t big or strong, but we’ve got our territory and we’re helping to keep the peace. In exchange, we could use help when it comes to tackling some of the other problems. Ideally, it would be you three. Not…” “Kenzie?” Tristan asked. - Excerpt from Shade 4.4 Their territory was noted to be relatively far away from Cedar Point,“The Kings of the Hill. You’re a long way away from where you normally hang out.” “Changing times. Some other people might be looking to take over the Hill.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.5 and in the same part of town as Rushdown and Royale.More messages, and it was a two-for-one this time. Rushdown and Royale were reporting in. They weren’t a team so much as they were a pair, but they operated from the same area of the city as Houndstooth’s Kings. They’d emailed a report they were starting their day closer to noon, with the intent of going after some people who had been trying to stir up riots. There was an outside chance those people were Cheit’s provocateurs. They also included a report on behalf of the Kings of the Hill. Houndstooth hadn’t mentioned that he’d be doing that, but I could understand it, kind of. One degree of separation. Lookout couldn’t hack people. This enabled his team to communicate with us without discomfort. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 Structure Houndstooth was the group's leader; during the team's encounter with the Hollow Point villains, he was the team's representative in talking with their foes.Shade 4.5 Foxtrot had what Antares described as a "pseudo-leadership" position, leading many of the team's patrols.I’d researched her, after she had ended up being a bit of a problem. Foxtrot and Houndstooth had dated for a bit- and potentially still were. It had been a thing early and then the team had grown and that faded into the background. It said something that she’d, despite the concerns of the girlfriend being promoted, despite the fact she had no apparent record or history of a hero until about a year ago… she’d settled into a weird pseudo-leadership position, leading patrols a lot of the time. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 History Early-Ward When a new hero team was looking for other teams to help interfere in growing villain activity in Cedar Point, the Kings were their first contact, due to Kenzie's history with their leader Houndstooth. Though Houndstooth was initially wary because of Kenzie's involvement, he eventually agreed to meet to discuss the idea with Victoria, Tristan, and Ashley.“Alright,” Houndstooth said. “Hm. I know another team that might be okay doing something similar, if you’re wanting to get others on board. I can put you in touch with them, but I’d want a minor favor. One I already have in mind.” “If they’re trustworthy and won’t spill our role in things or why people are showing interest in Cedar Point. What’s the favor?” “They are trustworthy. Before I commit my team, I want to meet you guys face to face. Grab a coffee or something. Glory Girl and Capricorn and whoever else is in a leadership position.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.2 Houndstooth eventually agreed to cooperate, but expressed concerns about Kenzie, warning them about her. Their appearance in Cedar Point was relatively uneventful, with the team arriving, talking with the villains, and leaving without any conflict on their part. Post-Fallen Fall Houndstooth and his team were present at the meeting of the remaining hero groups, following the portal sabotage and the Wardens' disappearance.There were other players. Some were individual. Others were small teams with their own core identities, or offshoots from the other big teams. I saw one or two friendly or friendly-ish faces. Tempera. Fume Hood. Houndstooth as a ‘friendly’ face from the Kings of the Hill. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.1 They were one of the teams Antares marked as a possible ally in Breakthrough's growing hero network, and Foxtrot and Kite were present when they organized heroes to pursue Trial and Error.Sveta and Capricorn were with me. Heroes were arriving- some in cars. They were the ones I’d labeled in green. The friends, the acquaintances, the ones where I figured there was enough trust that we could promise a favor in exchange for their help and they’d listen. Our vantage point on the roof of a garage put us above them all. ... Houndstooth was absent, but two of his subordinates were present. I recognized Foxtrot and another member of the Kings of the Hill. Foxtrot’s chatter about the Cedar Point operation had led to Advance Guard jumping in and our involvement being spoiled. Well, I had my suspicions that Scapegoat might have helped matters. The defected healer from Advance Guard was the primary one to blame- but Foxtrot had let some minor things slip. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.6 The Kings continued to communicate with Breakthrough, though due to their suspicions about Lookout's involvement, their reports were given through another hero pair. When an anti-cape group began to talk about Lookout's situation with her parents, they were one of the teams to back away from the network until Breakthrough handled the situation.He finished. Everyone was watching him as he put the phone down. When he slashed out the black ‘x’ by the Kings of the Hill, it was more dramatic, messier, angrier. “What happened?” I asked. “We’re being undercut,” Tristan answered. “It’s going to be a thing tonight, but these teams and people-” He stabbed the board. “They’ve got an ear to the ground. A group is talking about Lookout, and they’re pushing it to the public later. They don’t want to deal with us until we get this handled.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.8 They were likely aligned near the end. Post-Goddess' Takeover Were still willing to be part of Breakthrough's network. Post-Time Bubble Pop They were planning to permanently join Advance Guard.Breaking 14.2 Members *Houndstooth *Foxtrot *Kite Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes